DBZ Boyfriend Scenarios - Saiyan Edition
by Cullinaree
Summary: Basically, the title says it all ... You find yourself within different scenarios with certain saiyans - to be more precise: Bardock, Toma, Turles, Raditz, Vegeta and Goku :) Bear with me ... it's the first time I write this kind of story and to make it worse: It's actually the first time I'm writing a whole story in english (Origibally, I'm a german potato xD)
1. Introduction

Welcome my dear readers :)

Even though I'm pretty sure most of you know how this kind of 'story' works, let me give you a short explanation - just in case somebody doesn't know ;)

Well, this book consists of different scenarios including you and different saiyan characters from Dragonball Z.  
The name of each chapter is basically the scenario which you'll find there.  
Each chapter includes every character (unless it's stated otherwise).

The saiyan male you'll find yourself with are:  
**BARDOCK**  
**TOMA **_(in english named Tora, but I use the japanese Name)_  
**RADITZ **  
**TURLES**  
**VEGETA**  
KAKAROT / **GOKU**

And that's how the abbreviations/inserts will work:

**(Y/N) ~ ** _your name_  
**(E/C) ~ ** _eye color_  
**(S/T) ~ ** _skin tone_  
**(H/C) ~ ** _hair color_  
**(F/C) ~ ** _favourite color_  
**(C/Ch) ~ ** _color of choice_

Well, that's pretty much all I have to say before we start this story ...  
Oh, wait ... I might should add that I am not a native speaker so please bear with me regarding grammer mistakes ;)

Anyways, I hope you like the scenarios my somewhat weird mind is creating ;)

Yours,  
**_B*_**


	2. Your Background

_Before wie start the scenarios I'd like to give you a short ... well, let's call it 'overview' about your backstory which slightly (or even significally) differs depending on which male saiyan the scenario will be about. It might be helpful to understand the way 'you' interact or behave in a certain situation ;) _

_Since this is not really a part of the scenario series you can as well skip this part if you like :)_

_Anyway, here we go ^.^_

* * *

• •

• **BARDOCK** •  
You are a saiyan. Well, to be more precise you are a proud, big-mouthed and very self-confident saiyan female with a low class background and a somewhat cocky attitude. Oh, and you're stubborn ... well, you can be if things don't go the way you want them to.  
Regarding official terms you are neither part of the Saiyan Army, nor a warrior, at least not anymore.  
You have fought in the war against the Tsufurujin _(maybe bettern known as Tuffles)_ and for a low-class saiyan you posses a power level of approx. 3.200, which is definitely above the average.  
The reason why you're not considered to be a warrior is due to the mere fact that you lost about two-thirds of your tail during that damn war and therefor you were ostracized as a disgrace for the entire race. But instead of giving up you made your way and regained you place within the saiyan society – not as a warrior but as the owner of one of the most popular and somewhat notorious bars withing the whole low-class district.  
Despite any difficulties and every struggle the partial loss of you Muzuhara had caused you are completely fine with not being a warrior who purges planets and wipes out whole species in the process – not because you are not able to kill in cold blood (because you are and that's nothing but an incontrovertible fact) but because you would only do so if it was really necessary.  
Well, to sum it up, you're a low-class saiyan female who lost her tail during the war and who is now running the most popular bar amidst the low class district.

• •

• **TOMA** •  
You're a female saiyan. Proud, somewhat cocky, granted with the gift of the gab and a high degree of honor. Ranked as a mid-level warrior you are of course part of the saiyan army and thanks to your tactical understanding, calm judgement and the ability to read a battle almost perfectly you gained the rank of a Captain (_which outranks the position of a 'Commander' so you are basically superior to Bardock). _Although you hold a commanding position in the mid-level forces of the saiyan army you are not even half as much of a ruthless and cold-blooded killer as most of the other saiyans are. Honestly spoken, you are not ever sure if you can kill in cold-blood when it comes to civilians or children, especially if they are completely unaware of their fate. Despite that, you kill without thinking or hesitation when you're on the battlefield but still you refuse to think about it after your duty is done.  
Actually, you have a high degree of camaraderie but you know as well that it is not a good idea to turn your back to other saiyan – even those who happen to be you team mates.  
Besides that, you posses a laid-back personality with a somewhat light-hearted side which means you can be quite cheerful at times.  
A secret well-kept is that you have a certain relation to Bardock.

• •

• **T****URLES** •  
The alien race you belong to appears to be pretty similar to humans except for the fact that you have pointy ears. To be frank, you don't know which race you belong to or what planet you came from ... hell, you don't even know the name your parents gave your or even who your parents were. All you can say is that the planet you grew up on had been destroyed when you were only five years old and that it had been a bunch of saiyans who were responsible for that. Ever since that day you lead the life of a vagabond. Traveling from one planet to another without having a special destination. But no matter where you're going you always make sure to stay away from any trouble. Even more, you always keep yourself cloaked under a hooded cape and avoid crowded places. You spend most of your times in the shadows, lingering in the corner of a shabby tavern, surrounded by shady characters – most of them having a bounty on their head or – as a polar opposite – beeing bounty hunters either on their own account or hired by someone who doesn't want to get his hands dirty.  
Although you spent almost your entire live among those dubious creatures you are neither a warrior, nor a fighter. Well, you have two daggers hidden in each of you sleeves and you can somewhat defend yourself but you have no real fighting skills. Hell, you don't even know how to fly!  
But you have other ... well, skills. Even if you don't know where they came from or why you posses those abilities, they still are there. One of them is the ability to heal. Well, you cannot heal fatal injuries or even very serious ones but at least you can heal broken bones, slight bleedings and most internal injuries which is – regarding you lifestyle – extremely helpful.  
Healing is not only the one ability you can control best, it is de facto the only one you know how to control at all! Still, you know that you are – or could be – able to do so much more that healing but you neither had an idea how many hidden abilities you might posses, nor how you ever could be able to control them. For example there is, inter alia, the fact that you are immune to ki attacks. No, wait, you are not really immune but you are able to block or absorb those kind of attacks and reflect them with the same power. To name another one, you can 'attack' an opponent or enemy with a ball of deep black _something _(which you think might be Ki, although you don't know how to gather or concentrate your energy that way). This black energy doesn't really cause any physical damage but it seems to drain every bit of positivity, vitality or spirit out of the unlucky one who get hit by it. For some unknown reason you are pretty sure that this attack throws your opponent directly into his worst and darkest memories where he is tortured mercilessly by the souls of those he had caused pain. Well, as said before, you've no idea how to control this shit or how you could know it.  
Anyway, although you have the ability to heal you don't make much use of it in order to keep yourself out of the attention of people like Frieza.  
Oh, in order to keep yourself fed and alive you use to be a pickpocket and a trickster and – without bragging – you're a real master of this guilt.

• •

• **RADITZ** •  
Planet Brench ist your homeworld and the Brench-Seijin are your race. Just like your elder brother Salza, you belong to Coolers henchmen. You sure know how to fight and with a Powerlevel von approx. 59.000 you belong to the strongest fighters within the Cold-Empire ... well, you _would _if you were a fighter or a warrior or whatever you want to call it. But you are not.  
As said, you do have the skills to fight and you know how to take down an entire army if you have to but you simply don't want to be a fighter. Fighting or purging Planets for Cooler means nothing more than getting an assignment, being send to whatever planet, wiping out its inhabitants and returning to the base ... oh, not to forget praising yourself how great you performed out there – again.  
It is basically the same shit every time

As said, you do have the skills to fight and you know how to take down an entire army if you have to but you simply don't want to be a fighter. Fighting or purging Planets for Cooler means nothing more than getting an assignment, being send to whatever planet, wiping out its inhabitants and returning to the base ... oh, not to forget praising yourself how great you performed out there – again.  
It is basically the same shit every time just with different surroundings and victims: Travelling – Purging – Travelling – Praising yourself. Or how you like to call it: Monotony.  
And monotony is one of the things you just cannot stand. To you, the life as a soldier is nothing but utterly boring.  
But like said before, you are not a soldier.  
Although officially being a member of Cooler's armored squadron, you don't fight alongside the others unless Salza explicitly demands for your support which – to be frank – never happened and most likely never will happen. This stupid moron would rush towards his own demise rather than to admit that he needs his little sister to save his sorry ass!  
Anyway, your brother may be the most intelligent individual in the known universe, at least his IQ outranks your by a multiple, but there is one domain at which not even Salza could hold a candle to you and this is mechatronic engineering. You're not only a brilliant engineer, you're literally a genius when it comes to engineering, especially mechatronical engineering. You are the leading mechatronic engineer of Coolers Forces, doing such a great job that even Frieza himself sometimes demands for your service.  
You posses a pretty light-hearted personality, always kinda cheerful and always willing to see the good things in life. You neither look back, nor into the future – you just live for the moment.  
Since you mostly wear your heart on your sleeve, you somewhat hate people who beat around the bushes – it really annoys you.

• •

• **VEGETA** •  
Beeing one of the few members of the Frieza Force who are clearly no fighters, you work in the med section of the base. Officially, you are nothing more than an ordinary nurse but since the so called 'Doctors' mostly focus on things like experiments and research it is up to you to take in and examine injured soldiers, provide first treatment and make a diagnosis. So apparently you are way more a doctor than an ordinary nurse and for sure you are more of a doctor than any certified doctor around. Anyway, it was nothing else than your medical knowledge and your experience in treating injured warriors that saved your live when the Ginyu Force came to purge the planet you called 'Home'. Well, for you that planet was your home – the only one you knew at this point and the place where you had been born after your parents managed to escape their original homeworld. However, your parents left their home, their families and friends not willingly – they were either forced to flee or to face their inevitable death. The entire race had been brought to extinction – except her parents – by something your father referred to as 'Bestia feroz' which means nothing less than 'wild or savaged beast'. People of a nation who once had been homeless, who had been taken in on this planet by your ancestors and whom they had provided a new home and for what? Just to seal their descendants fate. Although you haven't even been born when this happened you do hold a grudge against those ungrateful creatures. But being the gentle and generous person you are, you are not able to hate those creatures for what they did back then. At least, not without knowing why they did that because maybe there was a reasonable cause for them ... even if you somewhat doubt that. You just refuse to hate something or someone without knowing both sides of the story – and yes, you know how stupid that sounds. Nevertheless, besides that gentle side of your personality you can be quite persistent and feisty at times.  
Regarding that thing called 'bestia feroz', you figured out what kind of thing, or to be more precise, which race was meant by this. To be honest, there are not that many races who are able to transform into giant apes when looking into a full moon, right? It had been the Saiyans who are responsible for the almost complete extinction of your kind and this extinction will be completed as soon as you will die ... since you are the last full-blooded Tsufurujin _(Tuffle)_ in the entire universe ... .

• •

• **GOKU** •  
You are a human who was born and grew up in a rural village named Penguin town, which is located on Gengoro Island. Gengoro Island is located east of Kame House and which is mostly composed of grassy plains. Additionally there can be found a view hills and some small lakes within the landscape.  
Although Penguin City is said to be well behind the rest of the world, you loved growing up there –  
the untouched nature in all its different facets; unspoiled, pristine, virgin and above everything else: unpolluted.  
Nevertheless, some time ago you left your home to see the rest of the world and eventually settle down in Parsely City to run your own Coffee Shop. You were amazed by all the things – mostly by the technical achievements and developments you discovered but somehow you miss your home and the simplicity of the live there.  
As said, you are running your very own coffee shop with a large variety of drinks and sweets you make on your own. Even if you're living near West Capitol you still prefer the simple way of living: a small house with no frills, some flowers, walking through the forest, being surrounded by nature and even stargazing. You don't need to much technical stuff in your life – no matter how useful it might be, to you most of it is just redundant and useless. Everything you need to do can be done without state-of-the-art technology – with good old handicraft.

* * *

_Well, that was the (anything but) short information about your background :)_

_Stay tuned, folks – I have the next part in progess :)_

_I hope you like it so far ❤_


End file.
